The Stripper and the Photographer
by degrassibear
Summary: Clare Edwards, a stripper, with a story.  ELi Goldsworthy was just the photographer, but can he save her from a life of regret?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm honestly not sure why I decided to add another story, but I really liked this idea and want to give it a shot! I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review! I love you guys soooooooo much!

Eli's POV:

Dammit! It's five in the damn morning and my phones going off! Who the hell calls me at five am! I'll tell you who, my asshole of a boss, that's who. For those who don't know, my name is Eli Goldsworthy, I'm 23 and I'm a photographer. Not one of those nature dudes, no, I have the job every guy wants. I spend my life taking pictures of sexy girls. Sometimes I get models, and if I'm really lucky, I take the Playboy pictures.

I get up to check my phone. It's my boss. I click the voicemail:

_Good morning Eli. I just got a call from that strip club in north Toronto. They got a new girl down there; she's supposed to be gorgeous. So today, that's your site. Her 'show' starts at 8pm. Don't be late._

Oo lucky me, I get a stripper. Before you write me off as a douche, there is nothing wrong with making money by doing my craft. I just happened to get to see gorgeous women all day too.

888888888888888888888888888

I decided to try a little harder on my appearance today. I'm hoping to squeeze in some quality time with miss stripper. Whoever she was. I spray on some cologne and pop the collar on my black button up. I have to say I look pretty good.

The drive to the strip club isn't too far, but I really am not looking forward to unloading all this camera equipment. Surprisingly though, I get it all into the club in a good half hour.

My boss sent me a text reminding me I had to say hi to the owner of the club. 'Haviar' isn't too hard to find with his giant name tag reading 'Hi my name is Haviar'.

I walk up to him. He is fat, kinda greasy. No wonder he owns this club, it's as close to naked girls as he will EVER get, "Hi Haviar, I'm Eli. I'm here doing a shoot on your newest girl."

Haviar nods as he swirls a cigar in his mouth, "You the photographer? Good, good. Clare on in a few minutes. Sit, sit. Would you like a drink?" He shows me to a table. I sit down and he sits across from me. Haviar motions for the waiter.

"Two beers," He looks at me, "You like beer? Yes, of course you like beer. Two beers."

As the waiter walks away, the boys in the club go wild. I'm talking screaming, cheering, some even stand up. Even Haviar whistles.

I grab my camera, assuming the girl is out. When I look through the lense to take a picture, I drop my camera. Holy shit, she was beautiful.

888888888888888

Clare's POV:

This wasn't my first strip show, but by far my most nerve racking one. Before you judge me for being a stripper, let me explain my side of the story. When I was 18 both my parents were killed in a car crash. All the money they left me ran out fairly quickly. And when I needed to go to college, to get a job, tuition just wasn't happening. I knew strippers were paid quite a good amount, so whala. I became a stripper.

Now, if you're done judging me let me explain why I'm so nervous. It's my first time stripping for this club, and I got a call this morning from "For Him" magazine. For those who don't know, it's a gentlemen's pleasure magazine.

The point is, they offered me quite a lot of money for them to do a profile on my 'stripping debut'. It was be increably stupid for me not to say yes, so I did. But I've never been photographed while stripping, so I'm very, very nervous. I'm hoping to meet the photographer after and look at the photos. I just hope he isn't some digy perv.

After a few quick touches on my make up, I step out. Here it goes. I put on my seductive face as I wrap around the pole. The boys start going wild as my body moves. I've gotten pretty good at this whole stripping thing.

I look out into the audience. The best way to get tips is to give the boys a lap dance. I spot the photographer. Wow. He was actually really…. Good looking. He was dressed in black jeans and a black button up. He had black hair, and I want to say green eyes, but it was hard to tell from this far away.

Seductively, I made my way towards him as he took photos of me. I brushed up against a few boys on the way over, hoping to get some tips. Most guys were pretty generous when their drunk.

I took the camera out of camera mans hands as I sat down on his lap. He smirked, damn it was cute too. I lean down and whisper in his ear, "Hey camera man."

His breathing picks up. Good, I'm doing okay. I start to rub against him, and now I know I'm doing well. He reaches down and takes out a twenty dollar bill, very generous. He slides his fingers across the bill and smirks as he sticks it in my bra, "Buy yourself something pretty."

Oh boy. That was hot.

888888888888888888888

Eli's POV:

Oh my God. That was…wow. She was a lot prettier than any strippers I had ever shot. Hell, she was prettier than a lot of girl's period. Beautiful. She even gave me a lap dance!

When she finished, I can't say I wasn't disappointed. I turned to Haviar, "Could you by any chance tell me where I can find her? I need to get final permission on these pictures." I say. Yeah, that was believable. I just wanted to talk to her. Smell her sweet scent again. God, I was a creep.

Haviar laughed and took a swig of his beer, mine remaining untouched. I wasn't much of a beer drinker. It tasted like bitter pee, "Yes, yes. Down the hall, last door on the left. Good luck my friend."

I nod a goodbye and rush to find her. When I reach her room, I knock on the door and wait for her to answer. She opens the door, wearing a white robe. All her makeup has been taken off, making it so much easier for me to see her gorgeous blue eyes.

I realize I haven't said anything when she looks impatient, "Sorry..." I mutter, "I'm Eli by the way. I took the pictures for the "For Him" shoot."

She nods, "Of course. I'm Clare. Thanks for the great tip."

I shrug, "No big deal. You were really great out there by the way."

Her face drops a little, but she still smiles, "Thanks."

I wonder why she doesn't look happy. I am very intrigued by her, "I was wondering if you could maybe get a cup of coffee…with me? You need to approve these pictures. And I wouldn't mind getting to know you." I say, smirking.

She smirks right back, "Well if you don't mind getting to know me….. I guess I could stand talking to you."

She was witty huh? That's actually quite a turn on, "So is that a yes?" I ask.

"Give me five minutes to change." She shuts her door. Damn. She was good.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the good reviews. I think you guys like it? If you do, I'm really glad. Posting new stories is always nerve wracking, because what if you don't like it? Die of embarrassment I guess. So I really hope you guys like this story! I love you guys! Don't forget to review! And for those who currently hate me for ending Home for the Holidays, the sequel is up! It's called A Wonderful World. I have no ideas for that story, so feel free to send me some!

Clare's POV:  
Camera man just asked me out! Well I think so… Oh his name is Eli by the way. You'd think since I'm a stripper, guys would ask me out a lot, but no. I get booty calls, not 'wanna go out' calls.

I don't know why, but there was something about Eli. He seemed decent, witty, and he was really cute. I wish I brought prettier clothes with me. I brushed out my hair and removed the heavy stripper make up. I put on some light pink lip gloss and a little eye liner. I slip into my boot cut jeans and my grey sweater. I hope I look okay.

As I walk out of this awful dressing room, I find Eli leaning against the wall, "Hey camera man." I say.

Eli smiles, "Hey Clare. You look really nice."

I look nice in this awful stuff? "Really?" I try not to sound surprised.

Eli nods, "Yeah you look good, beautiful actually."

Wow. "Umm thanks." I say.

Eli clears his throat and gestures down the hall way, "So shall we go?"

I smile and nod, "We shall."

8888888888

When we get to the parking lot, Eli stops in front of a, oh my, a HEARSE!

"Eli, what is that?" I ask.

He chuckles, "That my dear is my car."

No way. The first guy to not look at me like I'm something to eat is a death freak, "Eli, why do you have a hearse?"

He rolls his eyes, "Good deal," Eli opens the passenger door, "Stay or go?"

I'm not letting him go that easy. I slip in the passenger door, "Go."

Eli smirks, "Smart choice."

888888888

After a short drive, we arrive at The Dot. I've never been here, but Eli says the coffee is decent. He's pretty cool, very sarcastic, but he's nice.

"What can I get you guys?" The waiter asks.

Eli gestures at me, "Ladies first."

I smile, "Thank you. I'll just have mocha."

"And for you sir?" The guy asks Eli.

Eli shrugs, "I'll have the same."

The waiter nods and leaves us alone. Eli smiles at me, "So do you want to see the pictures?"

I shake my head, "No. Just use whichever you like."

He raises an eyebrow, "You really don't care?"

I nod, "I don't need reminders."

Eli takes a breath, "Can I ask you something, personal?"

Wow, he doesn't waste time, "Umm I guess."

He nods, "Fair enough. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. It seems really personal. But why do you strip?"

Oh joy. I have to talk, "Well, you see a few years ago, my parents were killed, a car crash." I pause.

"Clare, I'm sorry, we really don't have to talk about this." He sympathizes.

I sigh, "It's okay. Really. Well it's actually a short story. They didn't have much money, so I needed to make some, fast. I knew strippers made a lot, so I did this really intense diet and workout program. And yeah, I got a few jobs and here I am."

Eli nods and our drinks arrive. I sip my mocha trying to hide my awkwardness. Finally, he looks at me, "I'm really sorry Clare, that kind of sucks."

I feel so weird spilling my guts to a random stranger, "Umm yeah. So how did you get into photography?"

"I get it; you don't want to talk about it." He totally ignored my question!

"I believe I asked you a question camera man." I say.

He chuckled, "There's a name behind this camera sweetheart, and a damn good looking face."

I laugh, "Sorry, Eli was it? Just kidding. But seriously I want to know how you got into photography."

Eli smirks, "Nude photos of course!"

I roll my eyes, "Just like a boy, has your head up your boxers."

"Ouch!" He clutched his heart.

I roll my eyes, "I want an answer."

"Fine fine. I started in college as undeclared major so I took a bunch of random classes. Photography just kinda worked for me. How I ended up shooting sexy girl photos, I'll never know…" He trailed off.

I push his shoulder, "You're awful."

He smirks, "You like it."

I roll my eyes, "You wish."

He shrugs, "Yes I do."

"So where did you go to school?" I ask.

"Toronto U. How about you, did you go?" He asks.

What kind of question is that? "Of course I went."

"Just asking. I'm not insisting you're not smart, so please don't take it that way. I can tell you have brains." He says.

I raise my eyebrow. No guy has ever called me smart before… Well not since I started stripping, "Thank you." I mutter sincerely.

He smiles, "No problem."

88888888888

Eli drove me home an hour later. We had a really good time. Eli opens my door and I step out, "Thanks for driving me."

"Of course. Thanks for coming out tonight. It was fun." Eli says.

I smile weakly, "Well I should be going, goodnight Eli."

"Goodnight Clare." I start to walk away from him, but he grips my wrist. I turn around.

"I need my arm back." I tell him.

He smirks, "Do you want to do this again sometime? You know, minus the stripping. Not that I didn't enjoy it…"

It's been a long time since anyone asked me out! On the plus side I might actually like this guy, "Well I guess I could squeeze you in…"

Eli raises an eyebrow, "You guess?"

I roll my eyes, "I would love to."

"Can I have your number?" He asks.

I nod and scroll down my cell phone number. He takes in from me and leans up to kiss my cheek, "See you soon Clare."

I blush, "Bye Eli…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you for such wonderful reviews! Please keep it up, they mean the world to me! Feel free to send me tons of ideas because I would love that! I love you guys!

Eli's POV:

Tonight was my night. I had a date with the one and only Clare Edwards. I was amazed how smart and generally conservative she was for a stripper. I really think I could like her a lot. But I'm not really sure where to take her. I mean she is a stripper, so I don't know if she would want to go to bar or club, or just a movie and dinner? I guess I will just let her pick.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run all over my body. It felt so good, relaxing. After I cleaned off a bit, I got out and grabbed my blow dryer. Yes, I have to dry my hair. Big deal.

After an hour of going through my closet, I picked black jeans, a dark blue button up and a silver tie. With my leather jacket of course. I looked pretty damn good, if I do say so myself.

I do a final hair check before I leave the house. The drive to Clare's apartment seemed to go by too fast. I was way too nervous. As I walk up to her door, I take a few deep breaths. I mean I have had plenty of girls in my life, why am I so nervous?

I knock on the door, and I hear Clare's light footsteps. She opens the door and smiles, "Hey Eli." Clare stepped out the door.

I smiled as I looked at her. She looked great. She was wearing a blue and black floral dress with a white sweater. She looked…sweet.

She blushed, as I smiled at her, "Hey Clare, you look….wonderful."

Her blush got redder, "Thanks..."

I gesture to my hearse, "So… shall we go?"

She nods and locks her door, "Yeah, let's go."

I take her hand and we walk to Morty. I open her door and she slides in, "Such a gentlemen."

I chuckle, "Well I do try."

Once I start the car, I realize I don't know where I'm going, "Hey Clare?"

She looks over at me, "Yeah?"

I blush slightly, "Where do you want to go?"

She giggles, "A man without a plan huh?"

I nod, "Guilty. I mean I want to take you somewhere you will like."

She smiles, "Movies?"

"Sounds great." I actually know just the movie to take her to.

88888888888888

"Ahhh!" Clare screamed for the tenth time in the half an hour this movie has been playing. I figured if I took her to a horror movie she would need me to protect her, but she was pretty hands off.

I put my arm around her in hopes she wouldn't push me off, "Relax Clare, I'll protect you." I whisper in her ear.

She shivers and I smirk as she snuggles in my chest, "Don't get any ideas." She warns.

I put my hands up in defense, "I won't."

She smiles and snuggles back into me. I loved having her in my arms.

88888888888

After the movie was over, Clare and I went out for coffee. I was happy she didn't push my arm off of her as we left the theater. She really was cute during the movie, constantly hiding in my chest, it was adorable!

When we sat down, I asked her what she wanted to drink, "Umm just a lattee."

I nodded, "Coming right up."

When I got our drinks, I slid into the bench across from her. She slowly blew on her latte, "So what did you think of the movie?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "Well it was very predictable actually."

I raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

She blushed, "I could predict I would need to hide during the whole movie."

I smirked, "But I was a great protector, wasn't I?"

Clare rolled her eyes, "A smug one too."

"Always." I added.

I'm pretty sure Clare managed to roll her eyes another time, but she took a sip of her latte, so I couldn't tell.

888888888888

I hated it, but I had to take Clare home. After coffee, we just drove around and talked. Before I realized, it was already midnight! Clare said she had to work an early shift in the morning, and I didn't want her to be tired.

"So I should go," Clare said lingeringly as we stood in front of her door.

Sadly, I nodded, "I guess so. Would you maybe, want to do this again?"

She blushed and nodded, "Well I guess I can spare a few minutes for you."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say Clare," I started walking down her walk way, but turned around, "But we both know you think I'm hot." As I walked away, I swear I heard Clare mutter, "Maybe…"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thank you all so very much for such amazing reviews! I love you guys! Be sure you're following my Role Play Clare blog true-clare dot tumblr dot com! Thanks again for awesome reviews! Don't forget to reviews the new chapter! On with the story!

Clare's POV:

Eli and I had been happily dating for a month now. I do not know if I am his official girlfriend. I don't think I can be, not while I am a stripper at least. I mean, that probably qualifies as cheating? It totally does, doesn't it? I mean how could it not be cheating?

As I was thinking, my phone began to ring and I checked my caller ID. I smiled as I read the name Eli across my screen. I answered the phone, "Why hello there Mr. Goldsworthy."

I heard Eli chuckle, "My, my Ms. Edwards, with a voice like that, one could believe you were trying to seduce me."

I roll my eyes, "So smug."

"Always am." He replied.

"So may I ask why you're calling or is it a secret?" I ask.

"Your always worthy of my secrets Ms. Clare. But I actually want to talk to you about something. Nothing bad, so don't freak. I just need to ask you something." He says.

"Okay, tell me." I say.

"Nope, I want to tell you in person, do you want to come over?" He asks.

I clarify, "To your place?"

"Of course, I don't plan to invite myself over to yours." He says.

I smile, "Alright, I'll be there soon."

"Bye Ms. Clare." He chuckled.

"Bye Elijah."

, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ,

When I finally arrived to Eli's apartment, I was excited, but a little nervous. I knocked on the door and Eli opened it up very quickly. He looked nice, wearing black jeans and a white tee shirt which showed his back muscles.

He smiled, "Well come on in."

I walked into the apartment. The walls we light green and he was surprisingly neat. I sat down on the couch, and Eli followed in suit.

He looked over at me and took my hands in his, "Clare, I need to ask you something."

I nod, "Well then, ask away Eli."

He takes a breath, "Clare, well we have been doing pretty well for the past month and I don't know if we ever technically clarified this, but Clare, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled, but it quickly dropped. I shifted on the couch, "Eli …. I can't. I just can't."

Eli's face drops. I hate being a disappointment, "Clare … Why not?" He asks.

I shake my head, "Eli in case you have not noticed, I am a stripper."

Eli raises an eyebrow, "So?"

"Eli, I take my clothes off for other men's pleasure everyday at least five days a week. That doesn't bother you?" I question.

Eli shrugs, "I know money is probably tight for you, and strippers make good money. So I don't love it. But I won't let you go for it either."

I smile. He understands. He is the first guy to understand.

"I promise once I get back on my feet, I will quit." I say.

Eli's eyes fill with hope, "So you'll be my girlfriend?"

I nod, "I would love to!"

Eli wraps his arms around me tightly and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I smiled in the kiss and pulled him closer by his neck. Eli pushed his tongue into my mouth and I gladly welcomed it.

We continued to make out for a few minutes, but I instantly pulled away as I felt his finger go up my shirt, "Wait!"

Eli removed his hands and threw them up, "Clare. Shit, I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry, I just ….. I have to go." I got up and ran out of his apartment.

"Clare!" He yelled after me, but I kept running.

He is never going to want to be with me if I tell him the truth. I mean, I'm a damn stripper and I have never ….


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! You guys just make my day with those! Again, send me ideas because they make me happy! I hope you guys don't mind, but I am wrapping up two of my stories so I can add two new ones! I'm not stopping this one; I'm ending I Think I Want to Marry You and Baby Anyone. Baby Anyone will have a sequel, but I Think I Want to Marry You will be ending for good. I feel bad for stopping them, but I really can't wait to write my news stories. I love you guys so much, so please don't hate me! Don't forget to review! On with the story now!

Eli's POV:

It had been a week since Clare ran out on me. She wouldn't return my calls, or my texts, or my emails, she wouldn't even answer the door when I came over.

So I decided to do something that might piss Clare off, but it was worth the risk. I went down to her strip club.

I was sure not to come in until I knew Clare's shift was over. She would be pissed if I tried to watch her strip.

When I went in, I walked up to Clare's dressing room and I pounded on the door, "One second." Clare. Her angle voice said from the dressing room.

I smiled but waited for her to open the door. When she did, I smiled at her, "Hey Clare."

Her mouth slightly fell open, "Eli? What- what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize. I know I took things to far the other day and I'm so sorry, but please don't break up with me. I promise to respect your boundaries." I beg.

Clare lowered her head, she looked sad, but she opened her door, "Come in, we should talk."

I nodded and entered her room. It was really nice. The room was a mint green with a white bed a blue couch and five yellow chairs. It was really nice.

I sat down on one of the chairs and Clare sat across from me on the couch, "Look Eli, I'm really sorry about the other day it's just I got freaked out…"

"About what?" I ask.

She blushed, "The kissing, I'm sorry, it was just too much. I really like you and everything, but I- it was just too far."

I nodded, "Clare please, doesn't apologize. I really like you too and I won't ruin it."

Clare smiled but it faded, "I need to tell you something."

"Tell me." I say.

She looked down, "I'm a virgin." She whispered, but I heard it.

"What?" She scowled and I changed my tone, "I mean, I'm just surprised, no offense, but since you're a stripper, I just figure- you know what, I'm going to stop talking."

She giggled a bit, "It's fine, really. I'm a stripper, not a prostitute. I don't have to have sex if I don't want to."

I smiled, happy to know she was pure, "It's good Clare, to be a virgin. It makes you only more appealing to me."

She blushed, "But you're not?"

I sadly shook my head, "I've had sex a few times."

She nods, "I understand, it doesn't bother me."

I smiled, "Thank you Clare."

She yawned a little and got up, walking over to her pure white bed, "Come lay with me?"

I couldn't help but let my smile grow as I layed down next to her, pulling her tight to my chest. I felt Clare's entire body relax against me. She pressed her face to my chest, "You're wonderful."

I kissed her strawberry scented hair, "You're perfect."

I hear Clare softly yawn, "You know you're the first guy to have ever been in this bed."

My face lights up and I whisper in her ear, "I guess I'm special."

Clare leans up and looks into my green eyes with her big blue ones, "You are." She says sincerely.

I feel like my smile might fall off my face, "Clare you're just so …" I decided not to finish the sentence. I just burry my face in her cinnamon curls and breathe in her heavenly scent.

Her chest begins to rise and fall slowly. I look down and notice Clare's eyes have shut. She's asleep.

She truly does look like an angel all the time. Gently, I pick Clare up and carry her to Morty bridal style. Before anyone thinks I'm a molester, I am just going to take Clare back to my house. Not to rape her, I just think she deserves to sleep somewhere nicer than a strip club.

When I get home, I bring Clare up to my bed and lay her down on it. I think about taking off her uncomfortable looking clothes, but I decide against it. I grab some extra blankets and spread them over her sleeping body.

Once I got her set and she looked comfortable, I changed into long pajama pants and a tee shirt, I wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable. So, I kissed her cheek one time before I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep.

, , , , , , , , , , , ,

I wake in the morning to something moving my bangs from my face. I open my eyes to find Clare's lips on my forehead, "Morning." She whispers.

I smiled and wrap my arms around her waist, pull her down on me and flip us over so I'm on top. She blushes as I kiss both her red cheeks, then her lips, "Morning. How did you sleep?"

She scooted out from under me and we resumed cuddling, "Well good, that is until I woke up and realized you dragged me to your layer."

I rolled my eyes, "Relax baby, I just wanted you to have good sleep. But I guess if I scarred you, the least I can do is make you a kick ass- I mean butt breakfast."

She giggled, "Sounds wonderful."

I got up and pulled Clare with me, and she sighed. I looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She pointed at her face, where her stripper make up was currently smeared. I tried to hold in a laugh, "Hold on a minute." I walked over to my drawers and fished out a big band tee shirt and some sweat pants, I handed them to Clare, "You can go ahead and change or take a shower or whatever you want to do, I'll start breakfast."

I was about to leave Clare to her business, but she caught my arm and turned me around to kiss her, "You take such good care of me."

I shrugged, "It's no big deal."

She shook her head, "To me, it is. Thank you."

I leaned over to peck her cheek, "Anytime."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for all the incredible reviews! I really love reading them, they just make my day! Please don't for get to review this chapter! Oh with the story!

Clare's POV:  
I was taking a shower, in Eli's shower! Is it wrong that I love waking up to this man? I mean I'm not saying I love Eli, it's too early to tell, but I love the idea of waking up next to someone, it makes me feel safe.

After I finished my shower, I towel dried my hair. I looked awful with no makeup on, but I felt refreshed.

I walked into the kitchen, dressed in Eli's clothes. He smiled at me, "You look amazing."

I rolled my eyes, "I look awful."

Eli put his arms around my waist, "No. Amazing."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm not wearing any make up and my hair is soaked."

Eli placed a kiss to my forehead, "Amazing."

I blushed and wriggle out of his grasp to see what he was cooking. Pancakes and sausages very classic, "You made my favorite!"

Eli smiled and buried his face in my neck, "Just for you."

"You're amazing." I giggled.

Eli rolled his eyes, "Sit, I'll fix you a plate."

I happily sat down and watched Eli fix me a plate of food. He brought it over to me and went back to grab his, "It's a little hot…"

I shook my head, "It's fine, I have patients."

, , , , , , , , , , , , ,

Later that day, Eli dropped me off for work. It was awkward, but he didn't say anything to make it worse. I let him walk me to the door, but kindly asked him not to come in, "So what time are you done? I'll come pick you up, or we could cuddle in that white bed of yours?"

I blushed and pushed his chest, "I'll see you at eight."

Eli kissed my cheek and started to walk away. But he turned before he got into his car, "Knock them dead Clare, but don't forget about little old me!"

The whole time I couldn't get a blush off my face.

, , , , , , , , , , ,

After I was done for the day, Eli came by and he layed down with me on my white bed, "Why white?" Eli asked.

I shrugged, "I like white, it's-"

Eli cut me off, "Pure?"

I rolled my eyes as I giggled, "Maybe."

"I knew it!" Eli joked.

I shoved his shoulder, but then I noticed the clock. It was getting late, "Eli, I have to get home."

He nodded, but then looked in my eyes, "Stay with me?"

What? "Eli- I- I'm not going to have sex with you."

Eli shook his head, "I'm not asking for sex, Clare, I just like having your little warm body next to me."

I blushed, "Okay."

"Okay?" He smiled.

I nodded, "Okay."

A/N: Sorry guys, just a filter. I promise better updates soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! So sorry for taking so long to update! I hope a long chapter makes up for that? I hope so. I love you guys! Please don't forget to review, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! I love you!

Eli's POV:

I was obsessed. Completely and totally obsessed with her. Every night I would beg and plead for her, to hear her angel voice, to kiss her, to hold her, to pick her up, to tickle her, to fall asleep next to her.

For the first time in a long time I was in a relationship that was completely innocent and I was perfectly fine with it. I'm not saying I wouldn't enjoy anything sexual, but if Clare is happy, I'm the happiest dude alive. Her angel smile and gorgeous presents is enough to sustain me.

When I arrived to pick Clare up from work, I texted her: _I'm here and I have food waiting at home. Chinese, your favorite!_

I impatiently tapped my phone as I waited for her to respond. Sure enough a response came quickly: _You're the best! I'm coming now, had to stay a little later than normal :/_

Why would she stay later: _Why? Is everything okay?_

She didn't respond. When she came out to the car, she was in tears. I got out of the car and ran to her, hugging her body tightly, "What's wrong?"

She sobbed into my shoulder, "He- he- he asked me to- to sleep- with h- him."

"What?" I yelled.

Clare cringed at my tone, "Sorry. What do you mean he asked you to sleep with him? Who did? I'll kill him!"

"The man. He comes in every week. He- he- he gives me extra generous tips- I – I didn't- I mean I just- Eli you should have seen the way he looked at me, like I was some common prostitute." Her sobs increased.

I held her tightly to me and I tried to remain calm, "Clare. You are NOT a prostitute. Don't think that. Where is this guy, is he still there?"

She nodded, "He does that to all the girls in there."

"Wait here." I demand as I walk into the club.

Clare follows after me, "Wait Eli! No- don't- don't do that. I might get fired!"

I shake my head, "Clare he will NOT treat you like that. If you get fired I'll take care of you, but I won't put up with jackasses treating you like dirt."

Clare tried to protest, but it was too late. Once we were in the club I looked at Clare, "Who?"

She shook her head as she bit her bottom lips, "No. No Eli!"

"Who?" I screamed.

She cringed but gave in, "Him." She pointed to a light brown haired boy.

I walked over to the man and pulled him from his chair. I looked him in the eyes and was disgusted to find, "Drew! What the hell!"

"You know him?" Clare cried.

I had to ignore her, "What the hell dude? You're harassing my girlfriend!" I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and slammed him up against the wall.

Drew tried to push me off, but I held my grip as I shoved him back into the wall, "Well! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Drew grabbed my wrists, "Man let me go! I didn't know she was your girlfriend! She's a damn stripper!"

Eli growled as I kicked him in the shins, "Eli!" Clare yelled.

Drew attempted to push me off again but Haviar rushed over, "What! What are you doing? This is my club! Get off!"

I let Drew go, but I punched him in the jaw. He recovered and exited the club, yelling, "I'm filing a police report!"

Haviar glare at me and Clare, "Both of you in my office. Now!"

We followed the man back to his office and Clare wouldn't even look at me. She was pissed, but I needed to do that.

We sat down in the office chairs while Haviar stood, "Well! Explain."

Clare opened her mouth, but I took over, "Sir, I'm sorry I caused a seen, but this is a strip club not a prostitute house. He asked to sleep with her; it's not okay with me!"

Haviar glared, "Clare I'm sorry, your one of our best, but I have to let you go. This kind of act is not welcomed here."

Clare stood up, "But sir! I need this job!"

Havir shook his head, "I'm sorry Clare. Out."

Clare shot me a death glare before walking out of the club. Shit.

The drive to my house was awkward and completely silent. When we pulled up Clare looked out the window, "What? Why are we here! Take me home….while I still have one…."

I bit my lip. I just got her fired! From the only club near here! Shit! She would have to move if she wanted another strip job! "Clare. No. Please, don't be mad. I- I just- I wasn't thinking. He- just the way he- I couldn't- I can't- he can't treat you like that!"

Clare pushed a hand through my hair, "Don't you get it! Eli I need that job! I'm so screwed without it!"

"Clare- I"

She cut my off, "Shut up! I don't want to hear it! You just lost me the only thing I had!"

Even though she protested, I managed to pull her into my arms and she sobbed into my chest, "Clare I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But what if he didn't take no for an answer? What if he kept coming back?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, Haviar would have called security if he tried anything."

Oops, "They have that?"

Clare looked at me like I was an idiot, "Of course! They couldn't have naked girls in a room full of horny desperate men without security!"

I blushed, "Oops."

Clare shoved her face back in my chest, "What am I going to do?"

An idea lit up my head, "Stay with me."

Clare shook her head, "Eli..."

"Clare! Just think of how great that would be! We have been together for six months now. Nothing will happen that you don't want to! I'll even do the laundry!" I beg her.

She thinks it over, "Moving in? Isn't it too early for that?"

I shake my head, "Of course not, especially since I-"

"You what?" She asked.

"I…"

A/N: Please don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They inspire me to go on when I'm ready to give up. So please keep it up. I'm still not feeling so happy so they reviews help. It's a show week, and finals, and they break up, it's all taking a hit on me. I'm just tired. Physically and emotionally I'm tired. But I need to get on with my life, so here I go. I love you guys!

Clare's POV:

I can't believe Eli got me fired. I'm going to loose all my money and my apartment because he can't control his jealous rage. And now he has the balls to be all calm and asking me to move it! I hate that I was even considering it!

"Moving in? Isn't it too early for that?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Of course not, especially since I-"

Huh? "You what?"

"I…" He took a deep breath and I noticed his hands started to shake, "I um, never mind."

"No tell me!" I demanded.

He sighed and looked down, "I can't tell you…yet. It's not a good time."

I nodded, not wanting him to feel pressured and I relaxed a little in his chest, "I got fired…."

Eli huffed, "It was a shit job anyway."

I smacked him, "But it payed the bills!"

Eli rolled his eyes. I can't believe he was taking it so lightly, "Relax Clare, just move in with me. It's not like I won't take care of you."

"Eli I can't move it with you…" I sigh.

He looks saddened, "Why not?"

I take a breath, "Well what if I walk in on you changing or in the shower or what if you don't like my living habits?"

Eli rolls his eyes, "Well as far as living habits we will adjust to each other and believe me Clare, if you walk in on me in the shower I will be more than thrilled."

I blushed, "Eli!"

He chuckled, "Just telling the truth, plus your lease is up soon right? It would be a great move."

I thought it over and it really was a good move, "Are you sure Eli?" I asked.

He smirked, "Absolutely!"

I kissed his lips, "Fine."

Eli hugged me tight! "Yes!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Have I mentioned how much I love you guys? Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I promise a longer chapter this time! Do any of you guys watch the show That 70's Show? Because now I'm addicted and I used to hate it! But now I love it and want to find others who love it. But anyway, that's totally off topic. I love you guys and please don't forget to review!

Eli's POV:

Clare and I began the moving process bright and early. I brought Morty over so it would be easy to get her stuff over to my apartment. At exactly 6:30 A.M. I pulled up in front of Clare's apartment.

I knocked on her door and she answered wearing her pajamas. She look really cute in her slippers, white sweats, and one of my tee shirts. I smiled and kissed her, "Good morning."

She smiled back at me, "Good mor-" She began to yawn.

I chuckled, and pulled her back into my arms and carried her to the couch, "Do you want to go back to bed?"

She nodded, "Yes… But it was my idea to start moving early in the morning."

I rolled my eyes, "No one has to know that." I smirked.

Clare smiled, "Just like five more minutes?" She pleaded.

I rolled my eyes, "So wake you up at nine?"

Clare nodded shyly, "Please?"

I kissed her nose before picking her bridal style and carrying her into her bedroom. This is the first time I have ever actually seen it. Her room was nice.

She had light blue walls and a white lacy bed, a lot like her dressing room bed.

I placed her gently on the bed and kissed her lips, "I'll be in to wake you later."

I started to walk away but Clare grabbed me by the back of my shirt, "Are you really just going to watch T.V. and leave me all alone in here?"

I chuckled, "Do you want me in here?"

"Yes…" Clare blushed.

I smiled widely as I climbed onto her white bed. We snuggled under her covers and I kissed her soft lips, "I love your bed."

She pressed her face into my chest, "You're the first guy to have been in this one too."

I kissed her lips, "I like your bed a lot more than mine…" I trailed off.

"Are you hinting Goldsworthy?" She giggled.

I nodded as I shoved my face in her neck, "We could keep it in the guest room or we could change mine to the guest room and yours to the bed room…"

"I would love that!" She kissed my lips and I smiled as I kissed her back.

I opened my mouth to push my tongue into her mouth, but she pulled away, "I'm really sleepy…"

I smiled and pecked her nose as her eyes slowly shut. When I was sure she was asleep I whispered, "I love you Clare…"

"What?"

A/N: So I could end it now or….. Reviews please


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Wow, 92 reviews! Thank you guys so much! How about we get to 100? Yes? Great! So anyway, I have a plan for this story and it will be lasting until their one year anniversary. Sound good? Great.

Clare's POV:

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Eli whisper, "I love you."

He loves me? What! I snap up, "What?"

Eli completely let go of me, "You are awake?"

I blushed, "Um- I – I'm sorry?"

Eli was as red as a tomato, "Oh- um- no- no, don't be sorry. Let's just go back to sleep okay?" He looked really nervous, he was shaking.

I really did not want to make him uncomfortable, so I nodded, "Yeah, let's just go to sleep."

Eli just stood there when I scooted over to make room for him, "Clare, I'm just going to sleep on the couch, I don't feel so well."

"Oh poor baby, no, come sleep with me." I said in a caring voice.

Eli shook his head, "I- I gotta- I don't want you to catch this, I'll be on the couch." Eli walked out of the room.

Great.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

A few hours later, I still couldn't sleep. I was worried about him, how could I not be.

Eli said he loved me, I know he did. I just needed to know if he meant it. Because if he did … well I guess that means I have to tell him how I feel. And that scares me.

I willed myself out of bed as I slipped on my white robe. I walked into the living room and I saw Eli with his face in his hands and he was shaking.

Oh he looked so broken. I sat down next to him and placed a light hand on his back, "Eli … what's wrong?"

He continued to shake violently, "Don't pretend like you don't know Clare. I said I love you and you didn't say it back."

I looked down, "I know, I'm sorry, but in my defense I was going to sleep."

Eli sighed and looked down, "Maybe I should go."

I grabbed his arm, "No! Um don't. I need to tell you something."

"What?" Eli asked and his voice broke.

I took a breath, "First I need to know, did you mean it?"

Eli nodded, but he looked at the floor. This wouldn't work. Gently, I grabbed his face and moved it so he would look in my eyes, "Did you mean it?"

Again, Eli nodded, "I love you Clare. So much."

Tears were streaming down his face and he was still shaking, what was so wrong with saying I love you? "Eli are you okay?"

He shook his head, "No Clare, no I'm not," He started balling and he pushed his face into my chest. I clung to his head tightly as I ran my fingers through his hair, "I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?" I pressed a kiss to his head.

I felt Eli shake against me, "I can't imagine you not saying it back… Clare, I love you, like a TON. I need you to love me too."

I kissed his head again as an attempt to get him to relax. He seemed really tense still. But I know there was only one thing that would help him relax, and help me relax. I needed to tell him.

I thought about pulling him off of my chest to look at me, but he looked comfortable with my warmth, so I let him rest on me as I whispered, "Eli, you have treated me like a princess always, knowing full and well that I am a stripper. You respect me and don't pressure me and you're letting me move in. And it doesn't hurt that you have a decent personality and don't look terrible."

Eli was not laughing at my joke and that made me know he was actually worried that I didn't love him back.

I leaned down and kissed the corner of Eli's mouth, "Eli?"

"Mmm?" He mumbled.

I sighed, "Look at me please."

He looked up and I smiled into his tear stained emerald eyes, "I love you too. So much."

Before I had time to think about what I said, Eli smashed his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he held me with just as much force. Eli kissed me harder and with more passion then he ever had, but then, he broke it, "We can't go too far. Not when our emotions are way high."

I smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled back at me, "You know you almost gave me a heart attack Edwards."

I giggled, "So sorry."

Eli kissed my lips, "All forgiven."

"So can we go to sleep now?" I pouted.

Eli smiled, "Yeah, let's get your pretty little head to sleep; we can move you in the morning."

I grabbed his hand as I stood up, "Are you going to stay with me? Or do you prefer this crummy couch?"

Eli smiled and pulled me into bed with him, "There is no where I would rather be than here, with you my love."

A/N: So reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! 105 reviews! amazing! Thank you all so much! I love you! **How about 115 for an update**? Yes? Yay! While you leave a review, **please tell me how you feel about Clare and Eli having sex?** Cool! Let me know so I know whether or not to do the sex. I love you all!

Eli's POV:

It was around four o'clock in the morning when I was awoken again by Clare that night, "Eli?"

"Mmm?" I mumbled as I rolled over to kiss her forehead.

She giggled a bit, "I love you."

I smiled and pressed my lips to hers. I intended to pull back, but she gripped my hair and deepened the kiss. I cupped her neck and pulled her closer to me. I assumed we would end up sitting up to be more comfortable, so I was surprised when Clare climbed onto my lap and began to kiss me with greater force.

I broke apart from her, "Woah woah woah, what happened to my girlfriend? Not that I don't like this sexy little vixen."

Clare blushed and scrammed off of my lap, "Sorry…."

I rolled my eyes and tucked my hand under her knee, pulling it over my lap so she was sitting back on top of me, "Don't be sorry. I loved it."

Clare layed back down next to me, and intertwined our fingers. I gave her hand a little squeeze, "I love you too."

She nuzzled her head in my neck, "I can't believe we live together."

"Why?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I just never imaged living with someone else until I got married."

I raised an eyebrow, "You wanted to though right? Like you did not just do this because you lost your job?"

She shook her head, "Of course not. If I did not love you I wouldn't have moved in."

I smiled, "Good." And I went back to kissing her.

Clare's POV:

The next morning I met my friend Fiona for breakfast. She was a stripper with me a while back. Her boyfriend was abusive and she left him along with everything she owned to runaway. Like it was for me, stripping was her only hope. But she had met someone new now and he made her happy.

I walked into the Dot and sat down. A blonde kid came by and took my coffee order, "Hi my name is Spinner and I'll be your server, what can I get you?"

I smiled, "Decaf latte please?"

He nodded, "Coming right up."

A few minutes later the kid came back with my coffee, "There you go."

I smiled, "Thank you."

As he walked off, my soaking wet best friend came in and hugged me, "It's pouring outside!"

I giggled, "I know!"

She smiled and plopped down in a chair, "So how are things with this boy?"

I blush, "He told me he loved me last night…"

"No way! Clare! That's great!" She squealed.

"I know! I am so excited I can barley breath. We just stayed up all night smothering each other in kisses and saying I love you and…" I trailed off.

Fiona smiled, "Did you guys have sex?"

"NO!" I shouted.

Fiona rolled her eyes, "Just asking, relax."

I shook my head, "So how are things with your boy- Adam? Right?"

She nodded, "He's great. He's too kind."

I smiled, "That's really good Fi, we should double soon."

"Sounds great Clare." She says.

Eli's POV:

I was at home waiting for Clare when I got a text from her:

_I want to talk to toy about something…_

I wonder what she wants to know… I text her back:

_What's up sweetheart?_

Not even a minute passed before she texted me back:

_No, not over text. I'll be home in a few minutes._

I smiled to myself, happy to know I would get to see her soon.

I was about to text back when I heard the door open. Clare stepped inside and I noticed the blush covering from her cheeks down to the tops of her breasts that stuck out from her sweater.

She walked over to me and kissed my lips, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too baby."

Her adorable blush deepend, "Eli?"

"Yes love?" I replied.

She looked down at the couch, "Ithinkiwannahavesexwithyou…" She mumbled really fast.

I chuckled, "What did you say sweetheart?"

She shook her head, "Never mind, forget I said anything."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek, "Tell me."

"No." She said.

"Clare…." I whine.

All of the sudden I see a tear fall from her eyes, "Oh God, I'm embarrassed, please can we drop it?"

I nod and wipe her tear, "Oh um of course, but I honestly did not hear what you said."

Clare shook her head, "Let's just forget this moment happened, can we watch some TV?"

Again I nod, "Sure."

She flips on the TV, and I cannot help but notice she scoots away from me. Every time I scoot close, she scoots away. Finally I turn off the TV, "Clare what is it?"

She shakes her head, "Please, let's not talk about this."

I shake my head, "No, tell me please?"

"Iwannahavesexwithyou." She blushes.

I smile wide, "Did you just say…?"

She nods softly, "Yes, I want to have sex with you."

I smirk, "Really?"

She nods, "More than anything."

I sigh, "Clare…. I don't want to have sex with you…"

A/N: 115 reviews and I will update! Don't hate!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! I am sorry it takes me forever to update my stories! I write a lot of them and since I am taking so many honors classes I can usually only update on or two a day. So please be patient with me. I usually update the ones that get the most reviews because I know you guys like that one and I know you are reading it. So if you really like one story, leave it a review, it have a better chance of being updated. Anyways, thank you all so much for the reviews! How about ten for an update? Yes? Awesome! Oh and be sure to check out my new story Viva La Mexico! I love you guys!

Eli's POV:

I sigh, "Clare…. I don't want to have sex with you…"

I saw tears instantly grow in Clare's eyes, "Oh um, okay…"

Clare got up and ran to the bathroom. She was crying. Shit.

"Clare wait!" I call after her.

She locked the bathroom door and I could hear her sobbing her face off. It was killing me, "Clare, baby please open the door."

"No!" She screams.

I sigh, "Baby please, let me explain."

"No! Just go away Eli!" She cries.

I sigh and get up, walking to Clare's bag. I find one of her sparkling bobby pins and I begin to pick at the lock. I think Clare catches on because she starts freaking out, "Eli don't come in here!"

"Hmm." I mutter.

"Eli damn it I mean it!" She screams.

Yes! Got it! I pull the pin out of the lock and slowly open the door. Clare was curled up in fetal position leaning against the counter. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had obviously been crying more than I expected.

I walked over to her and tried to wrap my arms around her, but she pushed me off with surprising force, "Clare…"

"Eli stop. I know I'm not sexy or whatever. Just don't try to make it worse." She cries.

How could she not see how sexy and beautiful she is? "Clare honey I think you are amazing. You are absolutely beautiful and totally sexy."

Clare looked unconvinced, "Then why don't you…"

I tried to think of a good way to say it, "I don't want to have sex with you because you told me you wanted to wait. I don't want you to regret it, that would kill me. I love you so much and I would freak out if you regretted it and left or something. Clare I need you, and you can't leave me."

Clare sighed before she smiled slightly and leaned over to kiss my lips. When she pulled back I wrapped my arms around her waist and kept her close to me, "I love you so much, you can't regret me."

Clare nodded before she peck my nose, "Eli, I really want to. I love you, you love me and I really want to. Please?"

I hesitated, "But what if you regret it."

She shakes her head, "Baby I won't regret you, ever, I promise."

I sigh, "Alright."

Clare smiles, "Really?"

I nod, "Okay, but not yet."

Clare pouts, "Then when? I really want to!"

I chuckle, "Patients love. I want to make it really special for you."

She smiles, "Really?"

I nod, "You think I am going to make mind blowing love to you in this crummy apartment?"

"Why not?" She giggles.

I roll my eyes, "It's not good enough. Trust me baby, your fist time will be really special. And it will be a surprise, so just be patient with me."

Clare nodded, "I guess I will need to do some shopping."

"For?" I ask.

Clare giggled, "You'll find out love, patients." She pecked my lips before running off to the kitchen.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

_**Two Weeks Later**_:

I told Clare I was going to work when I really was spending the day preparing for tonight. I got us a really nice hotel room for the night and I really hoped Clare wouldn't change her mind. But if she did, we would just spend the night cuddling and I wouldn't complain.

Anyways, when I got to the room. I smiled at the amazing view of the city. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. Clare would love it, at least I hoped so.

I dropped my bag on the floor and grabbed the bottle of Champaign and the two glasses. I took the hotel ice bucket and put the Champaign in the bucket.

I took the roses out of my bag and set them on the bed. I wasn't sure if Clare would want the petals all over the bed, but they tended to get in the way, so I just bought her some really nice flowers. I decided to write her a little note on the card:

_**Dear Clare,**_

_**Wow, we are going to have sex tonight. Well, if you want to. I don't think words can describe how nervous and scarred I am. I love you so much Clare and the thought of hurting you or making you regret it makes me want to kill my self. I just hope you enjoy tonight and I hope I can make it really special for you. I love Clare, please know that.**_

_**Love Eli**_

God I hoped that won't scare her.

I took the condoms out of my bag and put them in the nightstand drawer. There was not bigger mood killer than condoms. It just makes things awkward. But I would rather have them than not and I don't expect Clare to be on birth control.

I put the final touches on the room as I placed candles all over the room. I decided to hold off on lighting the candle until I brought Clare over.

I took one final look at the room and smiled. I pulled out my phone and dialed Clare's number. She picked up, "Hey Eli."

I smiled, "Hey Clare."

"What's up?" She asked casually.

I smiled, "Tonight is the night."

A/N: What do you think? Ten reviews to continue!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! I cannot believe I have 154 reviews already! Thank you guys so much for supporting this story! I am so glad it has done so well so far! Thank you! Here comes the big turning point in the story and then maybe a few more chapters before the end? I haven't decided how many yet, but if you don't want it to end yet, keep hitting that review button okay? Because it inspires me to keep going. I love you all! Ten reviews for an update!

Also this chapter is for Degrassilover, an anon who always reviews! I love you!

Clare's POV:

As I was working on dinner, Eli called me. I answered the phone, "Hey Eli."

"Hey Clare." He says.

"What's up?" I ask as I stir the food.

He takes a breath, "Tonight is the night."

I drop my ladle, "Really?"

"Only if you want to." He reassures me.

I honestly did not see this coming. I knew Eli would surprise me, but a little warning would have been great. At least I got my shopping done already. I turned off the stove and just left the food as I went into the bedroom, "I want to."

I knew he was smiling, "Alright Blue Eyes, I'll be home in ten minutes to pick you up, pack whatever you need for the night."

I smiled wide, "I can't wait!"

Eli whispered, "You have no idea how excited I am blue eyes. I love you."

I whispered back, "I love you too."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

On the drive home I could not stop shaking. I was going to take Clare's virginity tonight. My beautiful, sweet, innocent Clare. I could not believe I was so lucky. I still feel like someone is going to jump out with cameras and yell "Gotcha!"

When I pulled up at the apartment, I got out of the car and knocked on the door. Clare answered immediately. She smiled shyly at me, "Hi."

I smirked and wrapped my arms around her before placing a sensual kiss on her lips. When we broke I smiled, "Hi."

She blushed, "Just let me go grab my bag."

I nod, "Take your time."

I waited in the doorway awkwardly for a few minutes. Clare came back. She looked amazing in. She was dressed in a light blue dress with a black sweater. She worse simple black flats and her hair in perfect ringlets. I smiled, "You look beautiful."

She smiled back at me, "Thank you. You look very handsome."

I blushed slightly before taking her bag and then her hand, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and I knew she knew I was not talking about being ready to leave.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

The drive to the hotel was silent. Eli held my hand the whole drive. It was comforting to have his warmth. I needed it. I was nervous; I was excited, but nervous. And I needed Eli.

I broke the silence, "So where are we going?"

Eli chuckles, "It's a surprise."

I smile, "I like surprises."

He smiles, "Good."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

What was I doing? Clare was obviously as nervous as I was and I was not doing anything to help her. She was trying to talk and I just couldn't. She was holding my hand tightly and I was barley touching her. I did not deserve her virginity.

I pulled into the hotel lot and Clare and I got out of the car. I carried her bag and met her by the front of the car. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it, "I love you."

It seemed as if she was relieved to hear it, "I love you too Eli. I love you so much."

I just smiled wide. She smiled back. I pulled her to my side and kissed her face, "You are just…. I can't even say. You just…. I love you."

She squeezed my torso, "I know."

~ # ~ #~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Eli checked us in and got the room key. I pressed the button for the elevator. We waited, but after what seemed like forever, it came. Eli and I shuffled inside the elevator.

Once the door shut, he dropped my bag and threw his arms around me. Eli kissed me with more passion than he ever had. But he quickly broke the kiss, "I'm sorry."

I tried to catch my breath, "For what?"

He cupped my face, "For being weird today. I'm nervous, I'm sorry."

"Why are you nervous?" I asked as I pushed his bangs from his face.

The door opened and we stepped out on our floor. Eli pulled me to the room. But before we went in, Eli stopped, "Before we go in, Clare I am nervous because I love you, and it's your first time and I want it to be amazing and everything you ever hope for and I'm scarred it won't be."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I just told Clare why I was scared and she just stood there, staring at me. I tried to hold in my emotions, but finally her perfect pink lips curled into a smile, "Eli, as long as I am with you my first time will be special. I love you."

I smiled, "Okay, I love you too. Let's go."

Eli opened the door and I smiled wide. It was decorated with candle and he even got Champaign. He led me in and pulled me to the bed. I sat down next to a bouquet of flowers. I scooped them up, "Eli! These are beautiful!"

He smiled, "I hoped you would like them."

I leaned over and kissed him, "I love them." Kiss, "I love you." Kiss. "And I would love for you to make love to me now."

A/N: Lemons next chapter! Ten reviews first! But if you are craving lemons, check out chapter four of Viva La Mexico! .


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! It's time for the biggest step in their relationship! I hope you guys like it, and I really want ten reviews or more, more is great! I am happy that I got 18 reviews on my last chapter, thank you! Anyways, I am going to get to the good stuff now!

This chapter is for The Bum.

Oh and I just noticed at the end of the last chapter I randomly switched to Clare's POV without telling you! So sorry about that, I accidently do that sometime, but I usually catch it before I publish it!

Eli's POV:

"I love them." Kiss, "I love you." Kiss. "And I would love for you to make love to me now." Clare whispered.

I smiled wide and kissed her once more, "You're wish is my command darling."

She smiled, "I need a few minutes to get ready."

I nodded, "Take your time, should I step out?" I ask.

She shook her head, "I'll just use the bathroom, will you pour me a glass while I'm gone?"

She pointed to the champagne. I nodded, "Of course."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I slipped into the lavender night gown and freshened up my makeup. My nervous had settled down now I was just so excited I could hardly breathe. I know Eli loves me and I was ready for him to **love** me.

I took one last breath and slipped back into the bedroom, "Hi." I blushed as I walked to get my drink.

Eli looked me up and down a few times before his lips curled into a satisfied smile, "You look absolutely beautiful my sweet Clare."

I blushed, "Thanks…"

I took a sip of the champagne and wrinkled my nose, it was nasty, so I set my glass back down.

Eli opened his arms for me, "Come here."

I sat down on the bed and curled up in his arms, "Eli, I want you to make love to me."

He kissed my hair, "Are you sure you're ready?"

I nodded against his warm inviting chest. He pulled away gently and began to kiss my lips. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled his down to lay on top of me.

Eli's hands slowly made their way to my waist as we continued to kiss passionately. I hated that I was dressed so skimpy and he was still clothed, so I began to unbutton his shirt.

Eli smirked and rolled us over, "Much better." He stated.

I knelt between his legs and kissed his exposed skin until I undid every button. Eli was clearly very toned. I pressed my lips to his belly button and Eli smiled, "Clare stop that tickles."

I giggled and continued to kiss him there. He squirmed, "Clare!"

I smiled and pressed one more kiss there before kissing my way back up to his course lips. His hands cupped my face and he whispered between kisses, "I love the way you make me feel."

Then I noticed how hard he was against my thigh. I blushed, "oh um, here, let me help you."

With nimble shaking fingers I unbuttoned his pants. He smiled, "I never thought I would see Saint Clare taking off my clothes."

I smacked his abdomen, "Could you shut up please?"

"S-sorry." He stuttered as I pulled off his jeans, reaching for his boxers.

"Wait!" He grabbed my wrists, "Let me take care of you first."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

My hands rested on the hem of Clare's lavender nightgown. I could feel her shaking under me. She was nervous, but she was trying not to show it. I broke this kiss, "Can I remove this? I don't want to rush you though."

She nodded, "Go ahead."

I kissed her once more, "Are you sure, you look kind of terrified."

She bit her bottom lip, "I'm sure, I'm just scared."

"It's just me Clare, I won't hurt you." I sink down her body to her feet and place two soft kisses on her ankles knowing she loves it.

She nodded, even though I didn't say anything, I knew what she meant. Slowly, I looked into her beautiful big blue eyes as I gentle untied her silky nightgown and pulled it from her perfect body.

She blushed, "Eli…"

I smiled, "You." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "Beautiful."

Clare was completely naked under her nightgown and I tried not to ogle at her perfect figure, but I failed. She was so soft and curvy in all the right places. Knowing I was the first man to ever see her like this only added to my pleasure.

She was blushing, but smiling shyly, "Eli…"

"B-b-beautiful…." It was all I could muster out before I put my lips and my hand all over her body. I kissed her soft stomach and her sexy legs. My hands felt her breasts all the way to her cold little toes.

She kept her hands on me the whole time as she felt her way up and down my back muscles when they contracted at her touch, she giggled, "Do you like that Eli?"

I smiled, "I like you."

"I like you too." She whispered before she placed her kiss swollen red lips on my pulsing neck.

"Eli please…. I want you now!" She wriggled.

I settled in between her legs, "Don't force it Clare, we have all night."

She glared at me as I chuckled. I ghosted my fingers over her sex, "May I…?" I hoped she knew what I was getting at.

She looked awfully confused though, "May you…Oh! Um yeah…"

I smiled and kissed her once before my finger slipped into her wet hole. Her face changed from flustered to a little uncomfortable, "Are you okay?" I asked as I gently pumped my fingers.

She nodded, "It's just new, keep going."

I continued to move my fingers within her and she soon began to moan softly as I did it. I shifted down on the bed and my head disappeared in between her legs so I could softly suck on her cilt. She gripped my jet black hair, "Eli! That feels so good…"

I smirked in satisfaction, "That's the goal."

My fingers curled inside of her as her toes curled and I knew it was time. I pulled my fingers out of her and she tried to push me back down, but I sat up and licked my fingers, "Mmm, you taste so good Clare."

She blushed, "So why did you stop?"

"I wanted to save your first for me." I say.

She smiled and reached down to grip the base of my cock, but I stopped her, "No, not today, I want to last with you."

She nodded and then looked a little uncomfortable. I grabbed a condom out of the drawer and slipped it on, "Are you ready?"

She leaned up and connected our lips, "I love you Eli, I'm ready."

"I love you too, and this is going to hurt, so hang onto me okay?" She nodded and gripped my shoulders as I pushed into her warm heat.

I moaned in happiness, but a scream ripped in her throat, "Ow…."

Tears coated the rims of her eyes and I stopped all movement as I felt her walls clench and unclench around my size. I knew this would happen, but I hated that I was getting so much pleasure from her tightness.

"Eli… it- it hurts." She stuttered.

"I'm so sorry; do you want me to pull out?" I ask her, hoping for a no.

She shakes her head, "N-no, just go slow okay?"

I nod and begin to move my hips slowly. Her fingers slowly start to claw at my back. I bit my lips, because it really hurt, but she hurt worse right now.

I continued to softy thrust as I rubbed Clare's thigh with my thumb to sooth her. Eventually she smiled, "A little faster…"

I smiled as she leaned up to kiss my shoulder. I rocked my hips faster and she moaned, "Mm Eli…"

"Clare." I whispered.

Her hips moved to meet my thrusts and I speeded up, loving the way our bodies felt. Her legs wrapped around my lower back, "Faster."

I complied and increased my speed.

"Eli"

"Eli"

"Eli!"

She would call out as I thrusted into her. I was close, and so was she.

I reached down and rubbed her cilt, "Cum for me Clare."

"Eli!" She bit my shoulder as I felt her release. I was not there yet so I sped up my thrusts as she continued to bite me. She bit into my neck and I lost it, "Clare!"

"Oh Eli!" She came once more as I pulled out.

I got out of bed and threw away the condom.

When I came back to the bed, she pulled me to her and pulled the covers over us, "That was amazing."

"**You** are amazing." I whispered.

Her cold toes pressed against my legs, "I'm so glad you were my first." She whispered.

I kissed her lips and she fell asleep in my arms.

A/N: Well… how was it?"


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! I am ten reviews away from 200, so let's get me there okay?

I want to talk about the Degrassi season finale. If we want Eclare to keep going, we need to say so. We need to blog, write, face book, tweet, my space, whatever you do, let the writers know what you want. If everyone one tells them we won't watch with Eclare, they won't have any viewers and they will have to bring Eclare back if they want a show. I know it's a long shot, but I think we have to give it a shot. I love you guys, and thank you so much for the amazing reviews, I love you guys!

New story is up called Save Me, Because I Need You Tonight, it's my take on Drop The World Pt. 2, check it out! And please review it!

Clare's POV:

When I woke up in the morning there was a dull throbbing between my legs. Eli was fast asleep, his head resting against my chest. I slipped my fingers in his messed up hair. His head shifted against my touch, "C-Clare?"

I pressed a kiss to his head, "Hi."

He sat up slightly and pulled me to lean on his chest, "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Eli." I smiled.

He yawned and stretched. I tried not to ogle at his beautiful chest. He leaned over and kissed my jaw line, "How are you feeling?"

I stretched out my legs a bit, "Good, a little sore, but I'm good."

"Any regrets?" I ask.

I shook my head before kissing his chest, "None, I loved it."

His smile beamed with pride, "Really?"

I giggled, "Yes, really."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, "I'm so glad, I was terrified I would wake up and you would regret it."

I kissed the tip of his nose, "I love you Eli, there is no way I can regret it."

He smirked, "So I don't have to bribe you with a kick ass breakfast in bed?"

"What?" I giggled.

He chuckled and got up to go answer the door someone was knocking on. He came back to bed a few minutes later holding two plates of strawberry French toast, "For ma' lady." He handed me a plate.

I smiled wide, "You didn't have to do all of this Eli!"

"I wanted to baby, like I said, your first time was going to be special, I hope it was?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Well…I guess it was alright…"

"Alright! I rocked your world and you know it." He said as he smugly bit into his breakfast.

I rolled my eyes, "It was perfect Eli."

"Good" He leaned over and kissed my lips before we continued to eat our breakfast.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

A few days later, I was at a ring shop with my friend Adam. He wanted to get a bracelet for his girlfriend, "So how are things with Clare?" He asked me.

I smiled, "Incredible. She makes me so happy and she'd gorgeous and perfect, and she loves me…and-" Adam cut me off.

"Do you want to marry her or something?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe…I love her man, but I don't know…"

"What's the problem? You guys both love each other, you make each other happy, I don't see the problem…" He trailed off.

"I guess I just don't see myself as the married type?" I said, "And the idea of ever proposing to anyone scares me shitless."

Adam nodded, "I get it."

"What about you? You and Fiona have been together forever." I said.

He shrugged, "I love her, a lot, but she doesn't want to marry me, I've asked."

"Really?" I asked as Adam pointed at a bracelet for the lady to take out for him.

He nodded sadly, "Yeah, she thinks marriage would ruin our relationship."

"That's stupid." I shrugged.

"I get it, her parents got divorced a couple years ago, and it got messy." He said as he paid for the white gold diamond bracelet."

"So what's it for?" I asked.

"Three year anniversary." He said as he grabbed the bag.

I couldn't imagine going three years with Clare as nothing but a girlfriend. I could see Clare and I getting married. We had been together for 7 months now, but I didn't know if it would be too early to propose. I had never been with someone for so long before I didn't know the rules.

Adam put his hands on my shoulder, "Hey, you ready to go?" He asked.

I thought about it, "Um, do you mind if we stick around for a few more minutes? I want to look at something."

"Would something be a ring?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes, "I just want to look. If I find something, cool, if not, it wasn't meant to be."

Adam chuckles, "You have it bad man, I got to go, happy looking." He walks out the door as I roll my eyes.

I see him get in his car and I start browsing through the many rings they have here. I had no idea what Clare would even like, but I wanted to try.

"Would you like some help?" One of the ladies asked.

I shook my head, "No, I'm okay thanks."

"Alright, let me know if you need any help though." She smiled and walked away, leaving me to my search.

I saw plenty of huge diamonds, but I knew Clare didn't really like extravagant stuff.

I saw the tiny bands, but I wanted to get her something special. I wanted something personal for her. Something she would only want.

I looked around and something caught the corner of my eye. It was white gold band, a green emerald and a light blue sapphire intertwining together with a string of little diamonds running down the sides. I smiled.

_That was the ring I was going to propose to Clare with._

A/N: Three chapters left! Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! So this is the second to last chapter! Don't hate me, but I have new stories coming!

Also, check out my new story Save Me, Because I Need You Tonight. I really hope you guys like it and please leave reviews so I know whether or not to keep going or to stop.

Well on with the story now!

This chapter is for Lizzylovesmusik she knows why.

Clare's POV:

I tried to make sure my hair was curled to perfection before I set down my curling iron and turned it off. Eli told me we were going on a very special date tonight, so I wanted to look my best.

The way he was so excited made me feel like I forgot an anniversary or something, but I know that couldn't be it.

I shook the weird feeling off and put on my new blue earrings. They matched the lace in my light blue skirt.

I added a little light pink sparkly lip gloss and blew a kiss to the mirror. I took a deep breath.

Well, here I go.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli walked into our apartment door. When he saw me he flashed a heart melting smile at me. He opened his mouth, but closed it.

Eli swept me up and a bone crushing hug. He kissed my lips before setting me down, "Clare…you look absolutely beautiful."

I blushed, "Really?"

He smiled wide, "You look gorgeous. I am the luckiest man alive."

"Aw Eli! You look amazing by the way too." I smiled.

He was dressed in a nice brow blazer, a tucked in blue shirt and tan pants. It was a new thing for him, but he looked great.

He smiled, "Thank you."

"SO where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me out the door.

He rolled his eyes before grabbing something out of his car, "Close your eyes."

I closed them as I felt something cover my face. I opened my eyes, but it was black. I reached around for Eli, "Eli!"

He chuckled, "Come on."

He helped me into the car and drove away.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

The drive with Clare was really funny. She spent the whole time whining about how her makeup would get smudged. I think she looks beautiful no matter what so personally I didn't care.

I reached over and took her small hand in mine, "We are almost there okay? Just be patient for a few minutes."

"Fine, fine." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Ha, she was cute.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Okay, we're here." I told Clare as we pulled up to the spot.

She smiled, "So can I take this thing off now!"

I chuckled, "Almost."

I got out of the car and walked over to her side. I opened up her door and helped her out of my car.

Clare clung onto me as I untied her blindfold. Slowly, I pulled the black blindfold from her face. Once it was gone she looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "You brought me back to the strip club?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I was so confused. Eli brought me back to the strip club I used to work at. We were parked on the other side of the road, but where else would we go?

Eli chuckled nervously, "I did."

"Why?" I asked.

He smiled shyly, "Clare Edwards. The first time I saw you and your flawless blue eyes, you were a stripper. You stripped in this very club. I was a photographer. I shot amazing pictures of your flawless body. I remember thinking that very day that all I wanted was to make you mine. And you are. And I am yours.

Clare these few months have been amazing. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything. I need you in my life Clare. I want you in my life. Clare Diane Edwards, I love you so much and I-I want you to…" He stopped.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I was about to propose! My palms were sweaty, my heart was racing, I was terrified.

What if she said no? What if she said yes? I couldn't believe I was going to do this!

I pulled out the gorgeous ring and got down on one knee. I took a deep breath as Clare covered her mouth, "Eli…"

I tried to smile as I opened the ring box. She gasped. I spoke, "Clare Diane Edwards. I love you with all my heart, and all my soul, will you marry me?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Eli just proposed….Eli just proposed! ELI JUST PROPOSED!

I nodded….and nodded….and nodded.

Eli smiled, "Words Clare."

I grabbed his hands and pulled him to stand up with me, "Yes!"

"Yes!" He smiled wide.

I kissed his lips with more force and passion then I ever had, "A million times yes! I love you Eli!"

"I love you Blue!"

A/N: Next chapter is the wedding finale! Review if you want it!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! First and for most, Julia, feel better! This chapter is for you!

So guys, don't hate me, but this is the final chapter.

I have an idea for a new story to replace it, so be excited for that!

Also, That Summer is 8 reviews away from 300! Please! Let's get there and I will be the happiest women alive!

An actually I lied earlier, the idea is not mine, I'm writing my next story for someone. So I hope you guys like it. I love you guys!

Reviews please!

Clare's POV:

"Clare!" Fiona came squealing into the room, running over to hug me.

Manny, my hairdresser from the strip club ran over and blocked Fiona from hugging me, "Are you cook-u bananas! Don't touch her! She's perfect!"

Fiona rolled her eyes and air kissed my cheek, "You look fantastic. Manuallea, amazing as always."

I blushed and looked in the mirror, "Manny, thank you."

She smiled in satisfaction, "For my favorite girl, anything."

"So make up time?" Fiona asked hopefully.

Manny nodded, "Yes!"

They both grabbed bags of makeup and set to work. This should be fun.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Why do I have to wear this stupid tux again?" I groaned as Adam fixed his tie.

He rolled his eyes, "You want to look good for your wife don't you?"

"The things I do for her, I swear." I put on my bow tie. Clare once told me the sexiest thing a man can do is wear a bow tie, followed by a few other things I won't mention.

Adam pushed me away from the mirror so he could fix his hair. I chuckled, "Man you like fine."

"But I need to look hot, Clare's friends could be coming!" He whined.

I smacked him upside the head, "No fraternizing with the strippers. Got it?"

"Why not?" He asked as he slid gel through his hair.

I pushed him back out of the way so I could comb my hair, "Because I said so."

Adam chuckled, "I'm a big boy Eli, I'll be fine. So let's talk about you. How do you feel about the wedding?"

I shrugged, "All I want is Clare to be mine. I love her and I want her to be my wife. Simple as that. I'm not really into this fancy stuff, but Clare really wanted a wedding."

Adam smiled, "You're a lucky man."

I my heart swelled with pride, "I am."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Guys what if I have to pee!" I asked as I shimmied into the dress.

Manny and Fi set to lacing it up, "Hold it, peeing will be your last worry today, trust us."

Fiona did the final tie before they both stepped around me and smiled, "One more thing."

Manny grabbed my white veil and put it over my head. She and Fiona fixed it so it covered my face. All three of us looked into the mirror and smiled, "It's time."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Are you ready baby boy!" Cece asked me as we walked to the Church.

Clare had grown up in a big white Church with glass stained windows. I never pictured myself getting married in a Church, but it really was beautiful. And for Clare, I would agree to anything.

I held my arm out for Cece and she took it, "I'm so proud of you baby boy."

I smiled, "I love you mom."

"I love you too honey." She said.

I leaned over and kissed my mom's cheek before the Church doors opened and I saw the people there. They all smiled at me And I smiled back at them.

"This it baby boy."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Manny and Fiona held up my dress until we made it to the clean ground.

My sister Darcy met me at the door, "Clare! You look absolutely beautiful!"

I smiled, "Thank you!"

She held her arm out for me as Manny and Fiona ran off, "Ready baby sister?"

I took her arm, "Ready as I will ever be."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Bullfrog bumped my elbow, "She surely is beautiful."

The Church doors opened and I looked over to see my perfect wife to be. Clare.

She was dressed in a white gown. It was a white strapless with beading on the top and the bottom was simple rouching. She looked absolutely radiant as she made her way to me.

Even though she was wearing makeup, I could see her blush covering her face as I smiled at her.

Clare finally joined me on the podium and her sister Darcy joined her chain of bridesmaids. Clare took both of my hands in her as she stood across from me, "Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." I smiled.

The priest began, "We gather you here today to witness the Holy joining of Mr. Elijah Goldsworthy and Ms. Clare Edwards."

I gripped Clare's hands tighter and she smiled at me. She bit her bottom lip as the priest continued, "Eli, do you take Clare to be your wife in sickness and health, better or worse, for rich or poor?"

I nodded confidently, my green eyes never leaving Clare's perfect blue orbs, "I promise."

The priest nodded, "Clare, do you take Eli to be your husband in sickness and health, better or worse, rich or poor?"

A tear slid down Clare's cheek, "I so do."

"May we have the rings?" The priest gave us the rings.

Clare slid the golden ring on my finger before pressing a kiss on my hand.

Clare blushed as I slid her emerald and sapphire ring on her finger and kiss her hand before kissing her palm.

We rejoined hands and the priest said, "Eli, you may now kiss the bride."

I gave Clare one last loving glance before I took her in my arms and gave her a lingering kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

We both parted, but kept our foreheads together as we whispered at the same time, "I love you."

We let go of each other and rejoined hands as we stepped off the podium. The priest announced, "I know pronounce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Elijah and Clare Goldsworthy."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare wrapped her arms around me from behind, "Having fun?"

We were at our reception and everyone was eating and dancing, it was a blast.

I turned around and kissed both of her cheeks, "I am now."

She blushed, "I can't believe we are married."

I smiled, "I can't believe someone like you actually married me."

"Elijah Goldsworthy I love you more than anything and I could not imagine ever marrying someone else." She said before leaning in to kiss me.

When we broke, I kept her close, "See, this is what I mean, I am the luckiest man alive."

"You know what Eli?" She said as she smiled mysteriously.

"What?" I asked.

She giggled, "I have a surprise for you tonight…"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Bye!" Everyone called to us as we pulled away from the Church in our limo.

Eli scooped me up and pulled me into his lap, "Hey you."

"Hey." I leaned over and pecked his cheek.

He tightened his arms around me, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

I blushed, "We are married."

He nods, "We are. Are you happy?"

I look down on my ring and smile, "I could not be happier."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Clare stepped out of the bathroom shyly wearing a white satin corset and a matching thong. I was sitting on the bed in just my boxers and bow tie (Clare demanded I wear the bow tie).

I got up to go touch her, but she stopped me, "No, sit."

I hesitated, but Clare took my shoulders and pushed me down on the bed, "I said sit."

My eyes and…something else grew with anticipation, "Oh Clare…"

She giggled, "I realized in all my time as I stripper I have never stripped for you…"

I shook my head, "No, the first time w-we met…"

She giggled, "That doesn't count, I want to, for you…" She got close and whispered in my ear, "And only for you…my Elijah…"

"Clare…" I moaned as she quickly pressed her mouth to mine before turning down the lights.

Clare lit a single candle so I could see her body in the most sensual of ways.

Slowly, she unbuttoned her corset top. I was aching to touch her, but I shifted in the bed.

She was not wearing a bra so her breasts shook as she slipped off her panties. She walked back over to me and knelt by the bed. She kissed my abdomen before seductively pulling off my boxers. My cock was sticking straight up. Clare blushed before kissing it shyly, "Elijah…"

I held out my hands for her and she took them. I helped her onto the bed with me and flipped us over so I was on top. I kissed Clare's mouth, "I loved your little show darling, but now it's my turn to pleasure you…"

I placed my lips on her neck and began to make my way down. Clare gripped my head and tried to push my head to her breast. I pulled off of her immediately, "Patients love, I really want to please you in every way tonight. Just lay back and enjoy okay?"

Clare nodded but she looked pained, "O-okay, j-just please…"

I smiled before wrapping my lips around one of her nipples. She moaned, "Eli…"

I licked at the nipple until she about clawed my back out and I switched to the other one.

"E-Eli, I need you to…" Clare tried to push me down her body, but I removed my lips from her nipples and made my way down her body at an antagonizing slow pace.

Once I reached her sex she whined, "E-Eli…. Come on…."

"What do you want?" I asked her as my fingers ghosted her clit.

She shifted under me, "You want to please me? Please, don't tease, not tonight Eli…"

I gave in to her and pushed my fingers inside her. She moaned, "Mm…"

I began to pump my fingers as I sucked on her clit. Her hips bucked against my mouth creating amazing friction.

She squealed, "Eli!"

She was close, I could feel it. I pumped my fingers at an erratic pace inside of her. Clare started squirming under me, "E-Eli!"

I pulled my fingers out from her and took my mouth off. She whined, "Elijah Goldsworthy you get back down there and finish me!"

I chuckled, "Eager?"

She shook under me, "I need you Eli!"

I smiled before giving her a loving kiss, "I promise you will give you what you need love. I just need a condom."

She shook her head and grabbed me before I got off the bed, "N-no, I don't want a condom…"

"You want a baby right away?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, I have been on the pill, Eli please?"

I smiled wide, "I told you Clare, I want to give you more pleasure than you have ever experienced tonight."

Before she could say anything, I pushed inside her and wrapped my lips around hers. I kissed her passionately as I pumped in and out of her.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, allowing me to thrust into her at a deeper angle. I moaned as she tugged on my hair, "Clare…"

"Elijah…." She groaned as I hit her g spot. She cried out, "E-Eli! More!"

I continually pushed into her making sure to hit her spot each times. Her face showed just how much she was enjoying the pleasure.

The idea of getting to make love to this women every day for the rest of my life almost set me over the edge.

I gave one last thrust before we both gave in.

"Elijah!"

"Clare!"

With a few slower thrusts, I pulled out of her. We both groaned at the loss.

I fell next to her on the bed before drawing her to my side, "Come here."

She laid against my bare chest and she whispered, "I love you Eli…"

"As I love you my Clare." I reassured her.

Clare tightened her arms around me, "We are married."

"We are." I smiled.

"Can you believe it?" She whispered.

I looked down into her big blue eyes before pressing a soft kiss, "Can you believe it? You and me married. The stripper and the photographer."

A/N: Well…?


End file.
